Records
This page contains a number of personnel record skeletons, for easy reference. Feel free to use them as you wish, or modify them to fit your own level of detail. Though these are by no means mandatory, they are a treat to read in-game; as well, contributing the level of thought towards filling these skeletons out may enhance your experience with your character down the line. See also: Example Paperwork and Paperwork. Baystation 12 Personnel Templates The following skeletons are taken from this Baystation12 thread. NanoTrasen Corporate Records The following templates are for NanoTrasen employees, such as the ones on the NSS Exodus. Medical BIRTHDATE: DD/MONTH/YYYY HEIGHT: WEIGHT: EYE COLOR: HAIR COLOR: HYPERTENSION: No/Borderline/Yes NEXT OF KIN: LAST UPDATE: DD/MONTH/YYYY IMPORTANT INFORMATION POSTMORTEM INSTRUCTIONS: PROSTHETIC(S)/IMPLANTS(S): ALLERGIES: SURGICAL HISTORY: DD/MONTH/YYYY - Procedure - of Doctor - Notes OBSTETRIC HISTORY: of pregnancies MEDICATION HISTORY: YYYY - Prescription - Dosage - Notes CURRENT MEDICATIONS/PRESCRIPTIONS: YYYY - Prescription - Dosage - Notes Physical Evaluations: DD/MONTH/YYYY: Pass/Fail/other; note DD/MONTH/YYYY: Pass/Fail/other; note DOCUMENTED PSYCHOLOGICAL DISORDERS: Psychological Evaluations: DD/MONTH/YYYY: Pass/Fail/other; note DD/MONTH/YYYY: Pass/Fail/other; note MEDICAL DOCTOR’S NOTES: Security BIRTHDATE: DD/MONTH/YYYY HEIGHT: WEIGHT: EYE COLOR: HAIR COLOR: RACE: IDENTIFYING FEATURES: ARREST HISTORY DD/MONTH/YYYY: Reason, w/ Applicable Laws Synopsis ADMISSION DATE: Applicable RELEASE DATE: Applicable RELEASE REASON: Applicable NOTES: DD/MONTH/YYYY: Reason, w/ Applicable Laws Synopsis ADMISSION DATE: Applicable RELEASE DATE: Applicable RELEASE REASON: Applicable NOTES: DD/MONTH/YYYY: Reason, w/ Applicable Laws Synopsis ADMISSION DATE: Applicable RELEASE DATE: Applicable RELEASE REASON: Applicable NOTES: THREAT ASSESSMENT Hostile/Covert Actions Against the Company Level; Low/Medium/High Affiliation (If applicable) -- Suspected/Confirmed information notes from caseworker, optional Hostile/Covert Actions Against the Crew Level; Low/Medium/High Affiliation (If applicable) -- Suspected/Confirmed information notes from caseworker, optional OVERALL NOTES: Employment History, as provided by employee, are as follows. They have been verified by employment agents within the External Affairs department, and any comments, questions, or concerns about the legitimacy of such must be sent in a secure document to the same department. EDUCATION SUMMARY: CURRENT QUALIFICATIONS: CURRENT CERTIFICATIONS: EMPLOYMENT HISTORY Name Start Date -- Termination Date of job for Departure/Termination Notes Name Start Date -- Termination Date of job for Departure/Termination Notes Name Start Date -- Termination Date of job for Departure/Termination Notes HIRING AGENT NOTES: is a Risk Assessment field, written from an IC standpoint. Feel free to substitute for RA from Sec instead. Sol Central Government Records The following templates are for personnel not explicitly employed by NanoTrasen, such as the military forces on the SEV Torch. Medical BIRTHDATE: DD/MONTH/YYYY HEIGHT: WEIGHT: EYE COLOR: HAIR COLOR: HYPERTENSION: No/Borderline/Yes NEXT OF KIN: LAST UPDATE: DD/MONTH/YYYY IMPORTANT INFORMATION POSTMORTEM INSTRUCTIONS: PROSTHETIC(S)/IMPLANTS(S): ALLERGIES: SURGICAL HISTORY: DD/MONTH/YYYY - Procedure - of Doctor - Notes OBSTETRIC HISTORY: of pregnancies MEDICATION HISTORY: YYYY - Prescription - Dosage - Notes CURRENT MEDICATIONS/PRESCRIPTIONS: YYYY - Prescription - Dosage - Notes Physical Evaluations: DD/MONTH/YYYY: Pass/Fail/other; note DD/MONTH/YYYY: Pass/Fail/other; note DOCUMENTED PSYCHOLOGICAL DISORDERS: Psychological Evaluations: DD/MONTH/YYYY: Pass/Fail/other; note DD/MONTH/YYYY: Pass/Fail/other; note MEDICAL DOCTOR’S NOTES: Security BIRTHDATE: DD/MONTH/YYYY HEIGHT: WEIGHT: EYE COLOR: HAIR COLOR: RACE: IDENTIFYING FEATURES: ARREST HISTORY DD/MONTH/YYYY: Reason, w/ Applicable Laws Synopsis ADMISSION DATE: Applicable RELEASE DATE: Applicable RELEASE REASON: Applicable NOTES: DD/MONTH/YYYY: Reason, w/ Applicable Laws Synopsis ADMISSION DATE: Applicable RELEASE DATE: Applicable RELEASE REASON: Applicable NOTES: DD/MONTH/YYYY: Reason, w/ Applicable Laws Synopsis ADMISSION DATE: Applicable RELEASE DATE: Applicable RELEASE REASON: Applicable NOTES: THREAT ASSESSMENT Hostile/Covert Actions Against the Sol Central Government Level; Low/Medium/High Affiliation (If applicable) -- Suspected/Confirmed information notes from caseworker, optional Hostile/Covert Actions Against the Sol Central Government Level; Low/Medium/High Affiliation (If applicable) -- Suspected/Confirmed information notes from caseworker, optional OVERALL NOTES: Employment History, as provided by employee, are as follows. They have been verified by the Defense Intelligence Agency, and any comments, questions, or concerns about the legitimacy of such must be sent in a secure document to the agency. EDUCATION SUMMARY: CURRENT QUALIFICATIONS: CURRENT CERTIFICATIONS: EMPLOYMENT HISTORY Name Start Date -- Termination Date of job for Departure/Termination Notes SERVICE RECORD Organization/Branch/Unit Start Date -- Termination Date of position and duties for Departure/Termination Notes RECRUITING OFFICER'S NOTES: is a Risk Assessment field, written from an IC standpoint by someone in the government. Exploitable Information As well as your "public" information, you also have the ability to add your character's exploitable information. This information on your character can be seen by anyone with an Antagonist Uplink: currently Traitors, Mercenaries, and Thieves. Exploitable Skeleton MASKING UPLINK SIGNAL ... LOADING DATABASE ... INPUT COMMAND Known Aliases: or aliases here. Important Associates: character's friends, family, etc. Organizational Affiliations: your character has ties to companies other than NanoTrasen, mention that here. Bounty Information: bounty will encourage antagonists to target you. Notable Activities: you been subversive recently? Are you "good", or can you be bought? Broker's Notes: else you would like to add. TERMINATE UPLINK...? Record Templates